1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a light emitting device and a method of producing the light emitting device.
2. Description of Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) have many advantageous features such as low power consumption, long life, and high reliability. With a white color LED implemented by a combination of a blue color LED and phosphor that has been made into practical use, the LEDs are adapted to a wide variety of applications such as illumination of various types, light sources for backlighting and the like.
The light emitting device which employs such as LEDs may have a structure as disclosed in JP 2011-14769 A for example. The light emitting device disclosed in JP 2011-14769 A includes a package made of ceramic and the like and provided with a recess, a light emitting element disposed in the recess, and a light-transmissive member made of a glass or the like to cover an opening of the recess, and the opening of the package is sealed by the light-transmissive member.
In the light emitting device disclosed in JP 2011-14769 A, the light-transmissive member is generally bonded to the package. Accordingly, a crack may occur in the light-transmissive member due to a difference in coefficient of thermal expansion between the light-transmissive member and the package.